


Velvet

by j_gabrielle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Filled for the prompt: Poor Riptide didn't say a word during the whole movie. That's because a bad sea witch Shaw has taken his beautiful voice away. The Mermaid's beloved, Azazel, pretends to be the witch's follower to get the voice back.And every fairy tale should have a happy ending :D[originally posted dated 22 June 2011]





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](https://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/3115.html?thread=4550187#t4550187)
> 
> Crossposting for archival purposes

The one thing Azazel wants more than anything is to hear him speak again. To hear velveteen vocals fill the silence. To hear his every sound; drown in every moan, whisper, breath, gasp and soar with every deep laugh, every shout, every song sung.  
  
To hear the voice he had taken for granted before it was taken away just before he could have committed it to memory.  
  
To take away the frown that is sometimes etched onto his brow when Janos was struggling to explain himself because there was only so much non-verbal communication can convey.  
  
Azazel watches in the bleak dawn light as the beautiful man under him arches in ecstasy, mouth open in a silent scream as nails dig deep into Azazel's back. The red mutant mouths nonsensical words into the hollow of his throat, licking on the jut of his Adam's apple, suckling. He thrusts a little desperately into the all encompassing heat, wishing fervently to stay here; here in between these sheets hidden under the blue grey lights of a new morning, in the safety that was Janos against him and the touch of someone who knew love in him from the moment they first met.  
  
Living as long as he has, he has more than learnt a few tricks on keeping his thoughts _his_ own. But there is only so much he could do for Shaw before he breaks. Breaks into a million pieces, only to be forged back to life in the fire of rage and vengeance. Azazel doesn't think he could truly be loyal to a man who stole a part of something that belongs to him.  
  
Janos brings him back with a warm palm splayed on his cheek. A soft smile curving at his lips when Azazel turns to kiss his palm. It is in moments like these that reminds him of what he is fighting for, of what he stands to lose. Of what he stands to gain when it is all over.  
  
A finger traces 'Mi Amor' against his arm as he snuggles down next to his lover. "Just a little while longer, my love." Azazel pulls the other man into his arms. A little while longer before he takes back what belongs to the sleeping angel of the storm in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
